1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of monitoring the use of a chargeable dynamic signaling port of a trunk connecting exchanges in a telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The introduction of trunks connecting exchanges which have at least one chargeable dynamic signaling port leads to the need to be able to monitor the use of such ports so that those paying for their use can control their costs. This was not the case previously, when the trunks between exchanges were systematically kept active, when they were in service, as was the case in particular in older synchronous time-division switching networks.
It has therefore become necessary to be able to monitor the use of such chargeable dynamic ports to prevent them being set up and used by applications, for example periodic maintenance or management applications, for non-urgent transmissions, possibly at low bit rates. Using ports set up in this way can hardly be economic.